History Repeats
by stevjej
Summary: Zelda Harkinian moves to a Hyrule Academy and by the first day has made several friends, but she didn't anticipate that she would also make an enemy out of an arrogant boy named Link. Zelda becomes obsessed with trying to find out more about Link and why he hates her. But Zelda finds more than she bargained for and it redefines her definition of history. Au. Modern day. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1 - Arriving

**Hey y'all this is a new fic and it's still got a few story aspects to fix but I have been planning it for a while now so I thought I might as well write the first chapter and see if you guys like it. Also unless it says otherwise it's from Zelda'a POV; I haven't written anything in first person before so I thought it would be a laugh!**

**P.S. Don't worry I'm still writing Lfls!**

Chapter 1 – Arriving

I sat nervously in my Dad's car waiting for him to come out of the daunting building we were parked outside. I felt totally alone; my father had decided it was best for everyone if I went to boarding school, which would have been fine if my brother and sister could come with me but apparently their grades were not good enough.

So I sat in the car worrying silently. What if I didn't make any friends like in my last school where I had been bullied and harassed, the only company I had were my siblings, Sheik and Tetra.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of Sheik waking up beside me, he had fallen asleep as soon as he had gotten into the car as he always did: for some unknown reason transport make Sheik sleepy.

"Are we there yet, Zellie?" my twin brother, Sheik asked, still half asleep

I sighed but before I could answer my little sister, Tetra answered, "Sheiky," Tetra had been calling Sheik this since she had first discovered how much he disliked it when she was 5 years old, "look out the window,"

Sheik did and his mouth fell open, "Wow… It's HUGE!" he shouted, we lived in Kakariko village in a house that we considered massive but was nothing compared to the size of Hyrule Academy

I smiled at my brother sadly, "Yeah, shame you two aren't coming too,"

"Aww, we'll miss you Zellie, and Dad said he'd be happy to ship us off too as soon as we got the grades, so maybe next term or before if Dad gets his way!" Sheik said putting an arm round my shoulder

We were interrupted by Dad knocking on the window and signalling for me to get out of the car. I turned to Sheik and Tetra and took off my necklace. It was a necklace my mother had given to me before she died, it had three triangles on it and was supposedly a legendary symbol. I took out two of the triangles and gave one to each of my siblings.

"Zellie, we can take these; you love that necklace,"

"This way I'll always be with you," I said as Shiek rolled his eyes at the cheesiness and accepted the triangle

"What a load of bull," said Tetra who was surprisingly fluent in swearing for someone not yet thirteen, "but I appreciate it Zel," Tetra hugged me and I got out of the car and took my bags out of the boot.

"Ok now this is where I leave you, just go straight into the main building here and the principal's office should be on the right,"

"Ok," I said trying to hold back the tears, I had never really liked my father since he tried to ignore me, Sheik and Tetra most of the time but I was so worried and scared that I might actually miss him too. I said the last of my farewells and headed to the principal's office.

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Come in," said a gruff male voice, I opened the door and the first thing I thought was _'the principals is an owl!?'_ before me sat a large brown owl but that thought was quickly dismissed when a man walked up to me and said "Ah, you must be miss Harkinian, yes?"

"Yes, sir," I answered, I must have been staring at the owl because the Principal started laughing

"Don't mind him, he's the school's mascot," I nodded and turned my attention to the man in front of me, he looked around 50 and had a large moustache, "my name is Mr Rauru Lighte, but just call me Rauru,"

"Ok," I said, still all too aware that there was a very large bird of prey not 5 feet from where I stood

"Here is your room key, you are in room A12. The girls dorms are outside the main school building and to the left,"

"Thank you, sir," I said and made a hasty retreat before the owl could try to eat my hair

Alright Zelda now all you have to do is find your room and hopefully make some friends, I thought as I walked outside the main building and turned left but there were several buildings dotted around the campus none of them signed to say what they contained, that's just great, I thought. I've been here for ten minutes and I'm already lost, great start Zelda. I noticed a group of girls surrounding a table and being quite loud, so I walked over and saw a small girl with green hair at the back of the group so I walked over to ask for directions, "Umm… excuse me, can you help me, please?" I said nervously

The girl turned around and smiled at me, "Of course! I'm Saria, by the way,"

"Thanks, I'm Zelda, could you tell me where my room is?" I asked hopefully

"Sure, What room are you in?"

"Lemme check," I fished my key out of my pocket and checked the number, "A12, do you know where that is?"

Saria smiled again and I couldn't help but smile back at her, "Sure I do, I'm in A11!" Saria said and we started to walk towards the dorms and I was getting very excited, I'm making a friend! I thought to myself "So, where are you from?" Saria asked

"My family live in Kakariko," I said "How about you? Where are you from?"

"I'm from the lost woods, The Kokiri village," Saria said smiling

"Cool, oh yeah what were those girls doing by that table?" I inquired, gesturing towards the table surrounded by girls pushing and shoving each other to get to the front.

"They're trying to get to my friend Link, he's very popular with the girls, he's a nice guy, I think you'll like him." Saria said grinning

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked but immediately regretted it and mentally shouted at myself for being such an idiot, I had only met one person, and I should not be looking for a boyfriend or even suggesting to people I had just met that I was.

Saria grin grew wider, I was starting to wonder if she had to train her facial muscles or if she born with the face muscles of the hulk, "No; he says he is looking for the right person," kinda like me, I thought "I think you would make a cute couple!" Saria giggled as my face turned pink with embarrassment

"I'm… uhh… not umm… looking for a boyfriend; I only just moved here!"

Saria looked a little disappointed by the fact she wouldn't get to play matchmaker but only temporarily as her smile reappeared and I guessed from her particularly evil smile that she hadn't given up, "I'll introduce you later."

I tried to look back at Link but he was still blocked by the throng of girls hoarding around him. Saria walked me to my room, I opened the door with my key and walked in to the dorm, there were two beds and desks, a bookcase and a bathroom, "Right, I'll leave you to unpack but I'll come back in an hour; me and some friends are going to the Academy's café, which is basically an ice-cream shop but it does other stuff, if you want I can introduce you to some of my friends," I smiled at Saria and accepted her offer, this was great I had made a friend already and was hopefully going to make more.

Within 50 minutes I had unpacked everything, put up some posters and made my bed, the room felt like home already. I pulled my phone out of my trouser pocket and turned it on to see that there was a text from Sheik.

_Hey Zellie have u seen ur room yet? Is it nice? _It said

I smiled and Replied, _Hey Sheik I am in my room and have already made a friend! And am about to go out with her friends to hopefully make more!_

Sheik replied instantly _Thats gud goodluk. I am really bored this car journey is a nightmare!_

_I know but you'll have to make do on your own with Tet, I'm off._

I heard a knock at the door so I put my phone away and opened it to see Saria and another girl. "Hey Zelda," Saria said

"Hey," I said grabbing my purse and walking out of the room, shutting the door and locking it behind me.

"Zelda, this is Midna," Saria said pointing to her friend

"Nice to meet you, Zelda," Midna said, Midna was a tall Twili girl with striking orange hair

"You too," I said, smiling

"Alright let's go to the pond so we can meet everyone else," We walked to the pond which turned out to be a small pond that had three fish in it. It was exactly halfway between the boys dorms and the girls dorms. We walked towards a trio of people standing beside the pond. "Hey guys," Saria said "This is Zelda, she's new," There was a chorus of heys and hellos "Zelda, this is Mikau, Dark and Link," Saria said, pointing to each in turn

"Hi, I'm Zelda," I said, smiling at the group

"Nice to meet you, Zelda," Mikau said, Mikau was a very relaxed looking Zora I looked at the other two boys, Link and Dark, they looked pretty much the same except for the colours, Dark's hair was black and his eyes were red, Link's hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were a deep piercing blue. I could see why the girls were all over him.

"Well alright then," Dark said "Let's be a going!" the group started to move in the direction of the café, Saria and Midna went ahead to talk with Mikau and Dark leaving me and Link a few paces behind. We walked in silence for a moment, Link was looking up at the sky and well I was caught up looking into his deep blue eyes, his eyes seemed sad yet happy they confused me deeply.

"So…" Link started, "Why did you come here?"

"My dad doesn't like me…" Right after I said it I regretted it, what better way is there to kill a conversation

"Oh…" Link said, clearly I was right it was a good conversation killer.

I was content staring at him until a smirk crept onto his features and he down looked at me, I turned and looked hard at the ground, Farore this was embarrassing I could feel the tips of my ears going red.

Link laughed and looked at me, "Clearly you agree with everyone else in how good I look!"

Instantly the spell he had on me broke and I realised he was just another jerk, "Vain Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

Unfortunately I said it a bit too loud so Link heard "Did you just call me vain, princess?" Link yelled, that was it, at my old school I was bullied and called a princess, but never in a good way.

"Do not call me princess! You narcissistic bastard!" I yelled back matching his volume causing the others in our group to turn around

Link went bright red "Did you just call me a narcissist?" Well I am not and you don't know anything about me!"

"I know a jerk when I see one and the way you're acting makes it pretty clear what you are!" I was very angry at this point so I didn't care if I had just made an enemy on my first day. Link just turned and walked straight past the others and started walking towards the café, Dark ran after him, Mikau walked slowly after them clearly in no rush.

Midna and Saria rushed over to me to check if I was okay. "I'm fine," I reassured them, "but it seems I've made an enemy on my first day!" I said slightly exasperated

"I don't get it," Saria said as we arrived at the café, "Normally Link's nice to everyone," I looked down, maybe it was my fault

"I should go apologise," I said looking for Link

"That's the spirit!" Midna said "What ice-cream do you want, it's on me!"

"Ok… I'll have… raspberry ripple," I was feeling slightly better now, maybe I'd just been hasty in judging Link. Me and Saria walked over to the table where Link and his friends were sitting, "Umm… Link, can I please speak to you for a moment?" I asked, trying my hardest to be polite.

"Fine," Link said getting up and walking to one side, I followed and stopped in front of him.

"Link, I'm sorry for what I said before, can we try and start over?" I asked trying to look and sound apologetic

Link frowned for a moment then shook his head "Nope," I stared at him for a moment, I was appalled and started to realise that we may never be friends but that was fine with me. "You can stop staring at me now, princess," and with that Link turned and walked back to the table leaving me shocked staring open mouthed at where he had just stood.

"Well that went well..." I muttered to myself as I slowly followed Link

I sat at the opposite end of the table to Link, next to Midna, "Hey, Zel, how did it go?"

"He said… we couldn't start over…" I said still slightly shocked and quite angry, I mean who did he think he was!

"What!?" Saria seemed as shocked as I was

"And he has started calling me princess…" I said

"Why?" Midna voiced my feelings

"No clue, but it's all right; hopefully I won't have any classes with him so all will be fine." I smiled and took my ice-cream from Midna, trying not to think about Link.

After we had gotten our ice cream we headed back to our rooms and I stayed with Midna and Saria until 11 o'clock when a member of staff, Miss Impa the history teacher told us to go to sleep so I went to my room. I turned on the light and walked over to my drawers to find some pyjamas, "I hope you're not going strip in front of me, princess," Link sneered

I yelped in surprise and spun around to see Link lying on the spare bed. "Link!? GET OUT!" I shouted, if we were enemies I could hate him too.

"I just wanted to chat!" Link said as I shoved him towards the door, and if I go out that way and get caught you could get into trouble as well!" Link said easily managing to grab my arms and stood strong against my pushing not moving an inch, "Umm… could you please stop pushing me?"

I thought about it and stopped, it pained me to admit it but he was right, I asked the question at the forefront of my mind, "How the hell did you get in here anyway?" I asked, I was sure I had locked the door.

"Window," Link said simply, the window opened to the communal gardens shared by both the boy and girl dorms

"Oh… well leave that way! And I thought you hated me, why the change of attitude?"

"Umm…" Link stopped and thought for a moment then he started walking to the window, "I'll just go…"

"Hey! Answer me!"

"Bye, Princess!" Link said, shooting an annoyingly good looking smile before vaulting the window then closed it behind him.

I stood there for a moment then made the decision to get changed in the bathroom where there wasn't a window. I came out of the bathroom, shut the curtains and went to bed, but one blond figure with blue eyes kept interrupting my thoughts.

A/N

There we go!

I will try to continue this story at the same time as Lfls but don't expect regular updates because school is about to start and take away ALL my free time :(

Any ways **REMEMBER TO LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

…Ahem… sorry about that… but I do need to hear what you think of this

See you soon and I'm gonna do more of Lfls now


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day

Chapter 2 – First Day

**A/n**

**Hey guys I'm back from the dead! Again! Sorry about the wait, almost a year… but this was my gcse year and so I'm currently awaiting my results.**

I woke with a start and to my surprise Saria was leaning over me, poking me, "Hey, get up!" She said

"Wha? What time is it?" I said, groggily sitting up in my bed

"It's half seven so get up!" She said, leaning back at me, grinning

"How are you in my room?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

"You left it unlocked. By the way you should probably lock your door at night so that you don't get any… visitors,"

"Will do!" I said finally getting out of bed and grabbing my school uniform, a blazer with blue trim, representing my house, Nayru, a tie, a skirt and a white shirt and putting on my necklace.

"Good. Me, Midna and the guys are going down to breakfast in…" Saria looked down at her watch, "five minutes and we didn't want you to be late on your first day!" Aww that's sweet I thought to myself

"Ok!" I said beaming as I pushed her out of the door

"Meet us by the pond!" Saria shouted as I shut door behind her and stepped back into my room, I quickly got dressed and ran over to the door and swung it open. I looked down at the lock and noticed my bare feet.

"Damn it!" I said to myself, storming back into the room. Having put on some shoes I locked the door and walked off to the pond happily lost in my thoughts of what the first day of school might bring.

I walked up to the group of people I had gone out with the day before and grinned at Saria and Midna, I tried my hardest not to notice Link looking at me with a confused look on his face witch I enjoyed immensely, "Moring Zel! How are you?" Midna asked as I stopped in front of her

"Morning Midna. I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good but absolutely starving!"

"Well then let's get going then!" Saria starting walking away with me and Midna in tow and the boys following shortly behind.

Having gotten our food we all sat down at a table and started to compare our time tables, "Hey, Zel? What lesson do you have first?"

I checked my timetable before replying, "History."

"Aww that's a shame; me and Mid have got chemistry, but I wonder if the guys are with you," Saria turned to the boys who had sat with us and asked them while I tried my hardest to hide the disappointed look on my face.

"Na, me and Mikau have physics." Dark said and Mikau nodded, "How about you, Link, what do you have next?"

"Hmm...?" Link asked with a blank look on his face, he had seemed distracted since we sat down so I made a mental note to ask him later, hopefully he wouldn't verbally attack me. This, however, got me thinking about the previous night; Link had said he wanted to talk to me, what could be important enough for him to break into my room and risk all sorts of punishment if caught. My thoughts were interrupted by Link's response, "History, why?"

Saria shot me a sympathetic look and then responded, "We were wondering who had the first lesson with Zelda, and uh… you do,"

Link gave me an amused look and then went back to brooding quietly in the corner.

"Zelda, remember to go to your homeroom for nine, don't go straight to History,"

"Ok, uh what is homeroom?" I asked, this was all very new to me

"Don't worry it's just where the homeroom teacher takes a registration and everyone basically sits around for half an hour," Midna Said "Saria and I have Mr Darunia, who's your homeroom teacher? It says at the top of your time table."

"Okay I have… Miss Nabooru, is she nice?" I was a little disappointed that I wasn't in Saria or Midna's class for this either, but Saria reassured me that this wasn't so bad, it gave me the opportunity to try and make new friends, although this wasn't my favourite hobby as I wasn't that good at it.

"Don't worry about it Miss Nabooru is really nice, she will make sure you're ok," this somewhat reassured me but I was still really nervous.

40 minutes later I was walking with Saria and Midna towards the main school building hoping for the best and that one of the boys was in my homeroom class so I would at least know someone, as long as it wasn't Link I would be happy, he was just far too confusing and distracting, although I wouldn't let him know that or he'd make some stupid comment with his annoying smirk. Saria and Midna walked me to my homeroom class, I said my farewells to my friends and said a silent prayer that this wouldn't go too badly.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the classroom. I looked around and saw that the classroom was decorated with pictures from what looked like various school field trips, Miss Nabooru had presumably taken the trips. I turned my attention to the woman sitting at the front behind a desk with her laptop open in front of her. The woman stood and walked over to me, "Miss Harkinian I presume?"

"Yes." I confirmed

"Good, I am Miss Nabooru, I shall be your homeroom teacher this year, nice to meet you," Miss Nabooru was a tall Gerudo woman wearing a school tracksuit,

"You too," I smiled

Miss Nabooru smiled back and said, "Now we need to find you a seat," she surveyed the classroom, "How about you go sit over there beside Link, he's a nice boy, he will look after you and make sure you're ok." She did not just say that! Why must I always suffer? Miss Nabooru gestured to the corner of the room where Link was sat at a double desk on his own. My heart sank as I saw Link grinning in the corner, I promptly decided that the goddesses had either ignored my prayer or laughed and done this anyway.

"Ok." I said, feeling helpless as I walked over to Link's desk, I could feel the angry glare of every other girl in the room on my back, all of them cursing my name. I sat down beside Link and put my pencil case on the desk, I decided not to bother talking to Link that wouldn't end well so I just watched Miss Nabooru take the register.

"So, princess, how are you today?" Link asked, in a seemingly innocent way.

I ignored the use of this new nickname, "I'm fine, but why should you care since you hate me." I said harshly

"I don't hate you," Link said, he looked distracted

"Well you sure fooled me," I answered then looked around at the other students, some of the girls in the class were glaring at me, I gave one a smile and she scowled and turned around, I turned back to Link and added, "Why are they glaring at me like that?"

"It's my fault," Link said with a smile on his face

"What did you tell them?" I asked wondering what Link could possibly have told these girls to make them so openly hostile towards me

"It's not like that," he said, his confident smirk spreading over his face, "These girls all like me, if you catch my drift, and they don't like it when other girls get close to me,"

"Oh, I bet you love the attention,"

"I told you before, princess. You don't know me,"

"I know that you broke into my room yesterday,"

Link looked around to see if anyone had heard that, "Not so loud!"

"Aww did I embarrass you?" I asked mockingly

"No but if these girls hear you then they will tear you apart, and if Nabooru hears then we will both be in serious trouble," Link said still looking around warily. I looked around and looked at the glaring girls, I didn't doubt what he said

"Ok then," I said lowering my voice, "why did you break in anyway? You said you wanted a chat, what kind of excuse is that for breaking into a girls room after curfew!?"

Link looked rather sheepish, which surprised me immensely and made me very happy, he looked quite cute but I would never let him know that, "Umm… I needed to ask you something,"

This peaked my interest, "What?" I asked, curiously

"uh, your necklace," Link said looking at my necklace

I gave him a confused look, "My necklace, what about it?"

"I have to know, where did you get it?" he said, gaining back his usual confidence

"It was my mother's," I said sadly, "Why do you want to know?" I asked

Link looked confused for a second, as if wondering what to tell me "I know someone who has the same one, but hers isn't missing two triangles, what happened to those two?"

"How did you know it was missing two?" I asked hardly anyone ever recognised the symbol on the necklace

"Come on princess I just said that I knew someone who has the same one," Link's arrogance coming back once again

"Wait so that's why you broke into my room!? To ask me where I got my necklace!" I asked, not believing him

"Yeah," Link said "And listen just because we hate each other doesn't mean we can't have a civilised conversation once in a while,"

I looked at him, why is he the one whose being nice and suggesting we talk, he's the jerk, well I suppose if this is him trying to redeam himself I should give him a second chance "Sure," I said, "I never asked you, how has your day been so far?"

Link smiled and I could feel the other girl's glaring daggers, if glares could kill then I would be a bloody mess on the floor with these girls dancing around my corpse, "It's been ok," he said, then he must have noticed how I felt, "and don't worry about the other girls; they won't hurt you,"

"Easy for you to say, you're their deity!" Link laughed at that, which made me feel happy.

Our conversation was interrupted by the bell ringing and signalling it was time for first lesson, Link got up and walked off, "Later, princess,"

I picked up my pencil case and walked out of the classroom, it was then that I realised I didn't know where I was going. I was looking around for someone who looked friendly to ask, but I felt someone tapping on my shoulder so I turned to see a Zora girl standing behind me, she did not look happy. "Can I help you?" I asked

"You could stay away from my Link!" she screeched, she must be one of his admirers, she must have seen us talking.

"you've got the wrong idea, it's not like that me and Link don't like each other, he hates me!" I told her trying to reassure her that me and Link were definitely not a thing.

"That's not what it looked like in there," She pointed to the homeroom class.

"Link was just asking about my necklace, there's nothing going on I don't even like him, we're not even friends." I said

"Hmm…" she seemed to be thinking over the evidence, "ok then, I'm Ruto," she said cheerily, I didn't think it was possible for someone to go from pure rage to polite and cheerful that quickly.

"Hi I'm Zelda, nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too, what lesson have you got next, Zelda?"

"History, what about you?"

"Same! We'd better hurry though Miss Impa doesn't like it when people are late, but I suppose since your new she won't mind." Ruto said cheerily

"So I'm guessing you have a bit of a crush on Link?" I inquired

"SSSHHH not so loud, it's a secret!" sure it is, I thought

"But doesn't almost everyone like him, in that class the amount of glares I got was unbelievable and I wasn't sat next to him by choice" I said

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ruto looked a bit sheepish since she had been participating in the glaring

"So why is everyone so smitten with Link, he was a jerk to me," I asked, determined to find out what everyone else saw in him

"Well for starters he's really smart, he's sporty and funny, basically he's the complete package," Ruto giggled with excitement then proceeded to explain to Zelda how her and Link were going to get married while we walked to history.

Zelda and Ruto arrived in classroom only three minutes late, Miss Impa was standing at the front of the class tapping her foot impatiently. "Good morning ladies take your seats, Miss Harkinian please sit next to Ruto." Miss Impa said Gesturing to two empty seats near the front of the room.

"Yes Miss," Ruto and I said taking our seats

History was pretty uneventful; we talked about the various legends of Hyrule as an introduction to the course. Once the bell rang Ruto and I left the room and I tried to avoid eye contact with Link , whilst Ruto tried to do the opposite. "So," Ruto said, "What do you have next?"

"I have Geography, what about you?"

"Aww I have English, that means we're not in the same class, oh well I can still show you where it is."

"Thanks Ruto," I said following the Zora girl through the mass of students

The geography classroom was quite close to the history class so I didn't have to worry about being late, Ruto and I said our goodbyes and I entered the classroom. I was greeted by the sight of a small, red faced man in a green suit standing on his desk shouting at his loud class, when the man who I presumed was my teacher noticed me he jumped off the desk and walked up to me, "Good morning, are you by any chance Miss Zelda Harkinian?" he asked

"Yes, sir" I answered looking around the class and noticing Dark, Mikau and Link sitting near the back of the class, there was an empty seat beside Link, I hoped dearly that I couldn't be unlucky enough to have to sit next to him in this too.

"Good, I am Mr Tingle, nice to meet you. You may take a seat wherever you wish," with that Mr Tingle turned around, sat at his desk and started reading a newspaper. I didn't want to sit next to Link so I sat in the closest empty chair, next to a red headed girl.

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?" I asked pulling out the chair

"No, go ahead." Said the red head, "I'm Malon by the way, I'm new here"

Oh thank the goddesses I thought, I was starting to wonder if there were any other new students, "Me too," I said, "I'm Zelda, nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

Once I sat down I was suddenly very aware that I was being watched, I looked over my shoulder and saw a guy with a ridiculous pompadour and yellow eyes, he was staring at me, he seemed strange he was so engrossed in his staring that he didn't notice Dark sneak up on him and pull his chair away from beneath him so he fell to the floor. Mr Tingle didn't even notice, he was so engrossed in his newspaper. The entire class erupted with laughter, I glanced over at Link who was looking bored as if this were a regular occurrence, Mikau was high-fiving Dark.

The rest of the lesson passed reasonably slowly, I occasionally turned around to see the creepy guy with the weird hair staring at me and to see Link pulling faces at me, which I promptly ignored.

Lunch break couldn't have arrived sooner, I was getting fed up of sitting through various lessons with the creepy guy staring at me, and I was yet to have a lesson with either Midna or Saria. But when walking out of my English lesson I bumped into Saria, "Hey Zelda, how were your first few lessons?" she inquired

"Fine, Link hasn't been too bad so far and I think I made two new friends!" I said excitedly

"Glad to hear it," Saria said supportively

It was at this point a small brown haired boy ran up to Saria, "Saria, it's an emergency!"

Saria tried to hide her smile as she rolled her eyes, "What is it?"

"Our lead harp player quit the orchestra!" the boy said

At this point I stepped in, "I play the harp," I said quietly

The boy looked at me as if he only just realised I was standing there, "Do you want to join the school orchestra?"

I thought for a second then answered, "Well I haven't signed up for any activities yet so sure!" I smiled

"Excellent!" the boy started to walk away but stopped and turned back to us, "Oh yeah practice is after school in the music room, and people call me the flute boy by the way." He said

"I'm Zelda," I said as he turned and rushed off down the corridor, "Well he was interesting,"

"Yeah he's only ever calm when he's playing his flute," Saria said

"What's his name?" I asked

"Flute boy," Saria answered, "He told you that,"

"I mean his real name,"

Saria looked puzzled, "Umm… I just call him flute boy,"

Saria and I continued chatting as we got our food and sat down with Midna and Mikau, Dark and Link were yet to arrive. "You two took your time!" Midna said jokingly

"Yeah sorry," Saria said as she sat down, "Zelda was just joining the orchestra,"

Midna looked surprised, "What instrument do you play?"

"I play the harp," I answered

"So how's the first day going so far?" Midna asked as Link sat down beside me and Dark opposite him

I ignored him and answered Midna, "It was mostly good, but this one guy kept staring at me," I said remembering the creepy guy with weird hair, I saw Link's ears prick up as he started to listen in out of the corner of my eye

"Who is it?" Saria asked

"I'm not really sure, his most distinctive feature was his massive pompadour," I recalled

"Groose," Link said beside me, I turned to him briefly and saw the disgust written on his face which made me secretly pleased

"Yup," said Midna, looking past me and to the table behind me, "Is that him?" she asked gesturing to the table behind me which was occupied by a group of boys who were laughing at something I couldn't see, I couldn't recognise any of the people I could see but I could make out the top of an enormous pompadour

"Yeah that looks like him," I said, turning back to see the entire group scowling in his direction, "What's wrong?" I asked

"Well he's..." Link started but trailed off and went back to eating

Saria looked at him sympathetically, "He's the school bully and is a bit of a-" Saria was cut off by Dark

"He's a complete bastard!" Dark said, causing Mikau to start giggling violently,

"Right…" I said, "so not a good admirer,"

"Definitely not." Link said, "Anyone is better than him." The tone in his voice made me wonder if Link had ever been on the receiving end of the bullying.

We finished our lunch and I went back to Midna and Saria's dorms for the remainder of lunch time. When the time came we went to the last 3 lessons of the school day. The last lessons flew by and after class I went to the music room, after asking directions from several teachers and getting lost never the less.

I entered the room and was met by the noise and sight of far too many musicians crammed into the room, all of whom seemed to be trying to tune their instruments at the same time, wow I thought, I did not expect there to be so many people. I could see Link and Saria with their ocarinas in the wood wind section with the flute boy. Mikau was playing a guitar with a small group of Zoras in the corner. The crowd were a diverse group playing all sorts of instruments of different shapes and sizes.

The flute boy looked up when I entered and approached me with a sheet of music, "Right Zelda, here is the music you will be playing; it's the ballad of the goddesses. Do you know it?"

"Yeah I think so, my mother used to play it to me when I was little," I said as I accepted the music

"Ok then you are currently our only harpist so you're going to have to open the song, are you ok with that?" the flute boy asked

"Yeah, sure,"

"Good, then take your seat with the strings and let's get started," The flute boy said, standing at the front and conducting the orchestra

After practice me, Saria, Link and Mikau met up with Midna and Dark to the ice-cream shop and waste time until 7:30 when everyone had to be in their own dorms to do homework until 9:00. Of course since it was the first day no one had any work to do but Miss Impa, who was on duty for the girls dorms, still insisted that everyone stay in their own rooms.

I spent the majority of this time texting Sheik and Tetra (Tetra didn't have her own phone so she had to make do with stealing Sheik's). I told them about all my lessons and about Groose, it was at this point that Sheik's over protective brother instincts kicked in and he vowed to hurt Groose if he did anything Sheik deemed inappropriate. Sheik didn't say what classed as inappropriate and knowing him this could be anything from saying hey to well anything, Sheik was kind of spontaneous and unpredictable.

When curfew came I made sure to check every nook and cranny for any intruders before getting changed (in the bathroom) into my pyjamas and crawling, sleepily into bed. Today went well, I thought, hopefully I can keep it up.

A/n

Hey guys this chapter has travelled quite some distance: I typed the start in England (last year), and this summer I typed some in Norway, Sweden and the end on a boat between Sweden and Finland.

Oh yeah I was thinking of redoing Lfls in a slightly better way so if you think I should please let me know.

One last thing: I need a name for the Christmas festival except for the Hylians because I don't think I should call it Christmas since that's a Christian thing.

Anyway… that's all for now, hopefully I can post the next chapter soon-ish so as always please review and goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Weekend

**So I'm gonna start replying to reviews at the start of chapters but the reviews are pretty straight forward to answer in bulk so here we go. Firstly, thank you! All of the reviews were really positive so that's good. Secondly, thank you for all of the suggestions for the Christmas thing. I am as of yet undecided on what I'm going to call it, I'm going to ask a friend what he thinks of the ideas and I'll announce it soon.**

Chapter 3 – The Weekend

The first Week passed quickly. Ruto and Link seemed to be in most of my classes, if anything Groose's staring had gotten worse, and he was yet to talk to me. The only eventful thing that happened that week was the weekend. On Saturday I woke to the sight of Midna poking me, "Zelda, get up!" She screamed in my ear.

I sat up groggily, "its Saturday… why are you waking me?" I asked, wondering why my friends were betraying me so cruelly

"Uhh… Zelda?" Midna said, the tone of her voice making me worried

"Yeah?" I said, trying to stop myself from falling back asleep

"We have Saturday school…" Midna said, grinning as I looked briefly confused and then, with shock written on my face, I jumped out of bed, grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. When I emerged Midna and Saria were sitting on the spare bed waiting.

"How long till school starts?" I asked, putting on my tie

"uh…" Saria checked her watch, "It started four minutes ago." Midna grinned as my mouth fell open and I rushed to get my books ready.

As we walked to our first lesson (chemistry) Saria explained to me how we only had the lessons until lunch and then school ended for the weekend. This was a new experience for me and so far it had not been a pleasant one. We entered the chemistry lab and were met by the disapproving look of Mrs Syrup, "Good to see you, ladies. Your late."

We looked bashful and took our seats, my seat was on the other side of the class to Saria and Midna, "Sorry Miss," we chorused as we tried to ignore the stares that came with arriving late to a lesson.

Mrs Syrup nodded and continued explaining the experiment we would be doing in class. I tried to listen to what she said, but my mind started to wonder, this was not helped by Saria and Midna pulling faces at me from across the class. I think I'd been having trouble concentrating lately was partially boredom and partially due to the fact I hadn't been sleeping very well; nightmares mainly. I blamed this on nerves after just moving school, I hoped it would stop when I got properly settled in. I tuned back in to reality just in time to hear Mrs Syrup instruct us to "get into groups of two and collect the equipment you'll need, if you don't understand then please come forward and ask." Of course I didn't know what to do but I never even considered asking; I didn't want to embarrass myself any more than I had already today by arriving late.

I looked over to Midna and Saria who had paired off and were collecting beakers, I sighed and looked to Ruto's seat. Ruto sits next to me in chemistry, but somehow she had snuck away from her seat when I was day dreaming. I looked around for her. I noticed her, turning a remarkable shade of red standing in front of Link, "Hey, Link." She said, giggling uncontrollably, "Can I… um… be your partner?"

Link looked at her with a small smile on face, not a sneer like a usually got but a friendly smile, and said, "Sure, Ruto." I felt something inside me twinge, why was he nice to every girl but me?

My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly behind me. I turned around to see a flamboyantly dressed boy with strangely red hair, a similar colour to Malon's, I made a mental note that people in the city had really weird hair. The boy had a blue cape on; in fact his outfit consisted mostly of blue and red. He flicked his hair then spoke, "I am the mighty Ralph Ambi!" he announced with a small bow, "What say you to the prospect of being the mighty Ralph Ambi, the greatest chemist in all the land's partner?"

"Umm… why are you speaking like that?" I asked before I could stop myself

Ralph gave me a strange look as if not quite understanding the question, "I speak like the noble blooded Ambi that I am! So, what say you?" he repeated

I looked around and saw everyone else had a partner so I guess I don't have much choice.

I turned back round to him and smiled, "Sure, why not?"

He winked and said, "The honour is all yours!" I rolled my eyes as he went to get the equipment we needed

Ralph explained the experiment to me and we got underway, but Ralph was definitely not the greatest chemist in all the land. I had to remind him repeatedly not to turn on the gas taps when there was nothing plugged into them. Eventually I got the Bunsen burner set up. Ralph went to clean the beakers we'd used earlier.

I turned to see how everyone else was doing, Midna and Saria were doing well and were heating chemicals and chatting. I looked over to Link and Ruto, Ruto was heating what looked like the wrong chemicals, "No, Ruto!" Link said when he saw

"I'm sorry, Link. Are you mad?" Ruto asked

"No." Link sighed, "Let's just start over."

I looked back to my work, a smile on my face as I lit a splint. I moved the splint towards the Bunsen burner in order to light it.

My sight flashed white and my ears started to ring. The next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor with a sharp pain on the back of my head and I couldn't feel my hands. I was vaguely aware of people moving around me and someone was saying my name. Someone helped me to my feet and guided me out of the room. I tried to turn my head but it hurt too much, I was glad that someone was looking after me.

"We're almost to the nurses office, princess." the person said, wait I know that voice, I ignore the pain and turn my head to look at the helpful person to see… Link. Why is he helping me?

"Why are you helping me?" I voiced my thoughts

Link looked surprised, "Why do I need a reason to help people?"

"You don't," I said, "but you've made it quite clear that you hate me." I continue, pouting

Link stopped for a second (forcing me to stop), "Why do you think that?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused

I laugh, "Maybe because you treat me like dirt; you constantly insult me and other generally bad things," I say, trying and failing to think of any specific incidents

Link looks confused again and says, "I don't hate you,"

I start to feel rage building up inside me, "Then why do you treat me the way you do?" I say indignantly

Link looks slightly startled by my outburst, then mutters, "I have a lot on my mind,"

"What kind of excuse is that?" I ask

Link shrugs, "I'll explain it to you at some point, I promise." Link looked me directly in the eye, making me look away to hide my red cheeks, "Anyway we're at the nurse's office." We walked in and Link explained to the nurse how someone had left a gas tap on so when I lit the burner all the gas lit too causing an explosion around my hands. He also explained to the nurse that the force knocked me off my feet and I hit my head on the desk behind me.

The nurse sat me down and examined my head, "It seems fine, it's not bleeding but a bump is forming, we'll get you some ice for that." She started, rustling through cupboards, Link gave me a reassuring smile then left. His smile made me confused inside but I blamed in on my recent head injury. The nurse gave me an ice pack for my head, cleaned the burns on my hands and bandaged them.

By the time I got out of the nurse's office the last lesson was about to end. I walked into the hallway to see the sleeping form of Link sitting on the floor outside the office, his head slumped to one side; asleep. I smiled at his goofy expression; he was quite cute when he was sleeping. I immediately scolded myself internally and went over to him. I nudged him, waking him from his sleep, he looked up at me groggily and gave me a goofy grin, "Hey, princess, how are your hands?" he asked

I look at him, not being able to stop myself from smiling down at his goofy figure, "I'm fine," I said, "It doesn't really hurt anymore unless I hold anything,"

"How's your head?" Link said, standing up and inspecting my head for damage, making me giggle

"It's fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore," I said

"Good," He said, picking up both his books and my own off the floor, he must have gotten them while I was in the nurse's office, I thought. "Let's get you back to your room," he smiled

"So, about what you said earlier," I started, glancing up to see if I could tell what he was thinking, he was just looking straight ahead, "about what you said about having a lot on your mind…" I continue.

Link nodded, "Yes, I did say that," he said with a neutral expression

"So what did you mean by that, do you want to talk about it?" I asked

Link looked at me as if wondering whether to tell me what was on his mind or not, "I know that you know the legends of the heroes," he said slowly as if thinking through every word carefully before he said it.

"Yeah I do know them, how could you tell?" I asked wondering how he knew this

"Your necklace, it's the Triforce and you clearly know what it is," He said

"Yeah," I said, remembering how he recognised my necklace, "my mother used to tell me about the legends when I was little," I smiled at the fond memories

"Yeah well, the text books suggest that all these are just legends and myths," he said

"Yeah, they do," I nodded, "but they're right, aren't they?"

"Well even legends and myths have to start somewhere, and some of the legends are very close to the truth." Link said, I just nod, taking in what he was saying and trying to work out where he was going with this, "well what the stories don't tell you is how there is always a hero and always a princess of destiny and even a thief king."

"What do mean?" I asked, genuinely confused

"Well whenever one hero dies, another is born. Normally this is all ok because the goddesses keep everything under control to stop everyone being in the same place at once." Link said, I didn't really understand what he was saying

"What are you saying?" I repeated, "I don't understand,"

"That's alright," Link said, "just forget what I said." He said, I couldn't help but think about what he'd said, it made no sense to me

"So is that what you meant by you had stuff on your mind?" I asked, just for clarification

Link smiles sadly, "Sort of," this confuses me to no end, what could he mean by that, what isn't he telling me?

Link and I walk the rest of the way in silence, this gives me a chance to try and work him out, he's clearly hiding things from me and he seems to have two different personalities. The nasty mean one that is most prominent and he seems to reserve for me exclusively and the nice caring Link who he shows to everyone else and occasionally to me when we're on our own. I know which one I prefer.

We finally arrived at my room, I unlocked the door and we entered, "Where should I put your books?" Link asked looking around my room, during the week I had decorated by putting up posters and other general pieces of tat to try and personalize the space.

I turned to him, "Just put them on my desk, I'll sort them out properly later." I said, sitting on my bed

"Sure thing," he said, doing as I had asked and gently placing the books on my desk. He gave me a small smile then walked over to the door and walked out. He was met at the door by a familiar red-headed girl who smiled at him and walked past him into my room.

I smiled at the red-head, "Hey Malon,"

Malon returned my smile, "Hey Zel," she looked me over and noticed my bandaged hands, "What happened?" she asked rushing over and inspecting my wounds

I smile at the worried figure in front of me, "Malon, I'm fine, I just had a little accident during chemistry, it doesn't hurt much anymore. The nurse said that my hands will be completely fine by next weekend."

"Well that's something," she said, looking up and smiling, "So what were you and Link doing?" She asked wryly

"Nothing, don't get too excited," I sighed, I had only just managed to get used to Malon's interesting sense of humour, it was very similar to Sheik's, "He just carried my books and helped me to the nurse's office,"

Malon winked at me "Sure thing," she said then turned to exit, "right, I'm gonna get the girls and we're taking you into town to go shopping." She turned round by the door and added as an after-thought, "Get changed and meet us by the pond as soon as you're ready, I'll tell the girls."

Ten minutes later Midna, Saria, Malon and I were all walking into Castle town, the town was only a fifteen walk from the academy. I explained to them how the gas taps had been left on by Ralph and the fire had created a fire ball that burned my hands. We talked the entire way, Saria and Midna told me how they had been going to Hyrule Academy their entire senior school career. Malon told me how she and her sister had finally been allowed to go to school this year because her uncle had finally agreed to help at the ranch so she no longer had to work as a ranch hand. She even said that she had an older sister who was currently teaching at the Academy.

In return I told them about life in Kakariko with Sheik and Tetra, I avoided telling them about my parents because that was still a sensitive issue for me. I told them how hopefully Sheik and Tetra were hopefully going to join soon, once their grades were high enough. It turns out Malon's Sister, Romani is in the same year group as Tetra, so hopefully they can be friends, that would give me one less thing to worry about when Tetra and Sheik arrive.

By the time we arrived in Castle Town we had all told each other about our lives outside of school and we were happily making our way along the main street when we saw a familiar duo walking not too far ahead of us, "Look, it's the twins!" Midna said, with an evil grin, "Lets follow them!" our little group giggled as we followed the boys, trying to be inconspicuous but failing quite spectacularly.

"I didn't realise Dark and Link were twins," I said frowning to myself, "Why are we following them?" I asked

"Why not? Wait, you didn't know they were twins? They look identical apart from the colour scheme!" was Midna's reply, causing Malon to laugh as we stalked the boys. Following the boys wasn't very eventful; they went into a sweet shop and a supermarket (to buy more sweets and a terrifying amount of popcorn). Eventually they went into a fast food joint for lunch, it was at this point I realised just how hungry I was, I had woken up late and so hadn't had any breakfast and I had missed break time since I was in the nurse's office so I hadn't eaten since last night at dinner.

"How about we get something to eat," I suggested, looking at the enticing pictures of meals that looked nothing whatsoever like what the shop sold, "I'm starving,"

Saria nodded and looked to the others who seemed to agree that eating was a good idea, "Sure," She said, "Let's join the boys,"

We walked into the restaurant and told Malon what we wanted, she went and ordered, she insisted that she pay despite our protests. Saria, Midna and I went and found the boys sitting at a large table by a window whispering in hushed tones and looking very serious, "Hey guys!" I said, causing them to look up, both of them looking slightly startled

"Oh, hey girls," Dark said, switching back to his usual grin instead of the serious face he'd been wearing when, "What are you doing here?"

"It's town, Dark. This is where everyone goes," Saria said innocently, it probably would have been left at that if Malon hadn't come over to the table with our food.

"Oh hey, are you telling the boys how we stalked them?" She asked, looking on with an evil grin as the boys gave us all a questioning look making me and Saria blush violently as we stare at our shoes, Midna and Malon seem to be immune to blushing and I curse them every day for it.

"You did what now?" Link asked, giving us all an accusing stare

"She said they stalked us," Dark said, earning him an elbow from Saria who sat next to him, Midna sat next to her. I sat next to Link and Malon sat next to me.

"Right, I thought that's what she said," Link said, he turned to me, "Why were you following us?"

I blush and say the first thing that comes to my mind, "It's Midna's fault!"

Link and Dark turned to Midna, "Was it?" Dark asked

"Midna? Why were you stalking us?" Link asked sternly

Midna just giggled, "Forget that, Zelda didn't know you were twins!"

Instantly the attention of the boys turned to me, I could feel my face turning a luminous shade of red, "Really, princess? You didn't know we were twins? I mean look at us, change the colours and we would be identical!" Link said moving closer to Dark and gesturing at their faces, a grin plastered on both of their faces. They really do look basically the same, apart from Dark looks like Link with a negative colour scheme.

"Uhh…" I said, really helping prove that I'm not as clueless as Midna is making me sound

"Oh yeah, how are your hands?" Link asks, gesturing to my bandaged appendages

"They're fine," I said, trying to understand how the conversation has moved on so much

We ate the rest of our lunch and then we said our goodbyes to the boys who wanted to remain in the restaurant even once they'd finished eating, this made me wonder what they were doing. Also since they're siblings maybe Dark would know what he meant when we were talking about earlier. The girls said that we should go clothes shopping which is not my favourite thing, but apparently it is Midna and Malon's so we went shopping.

On Sunday I woke at midday to the sound of Midna, Malon and Saria standing in my room talking about how I sleep, "Why are all of my friends creepy?" I asked trying to blink away my tiredness

"Hey!" Saria said, "We are not creepy! We were just comparing how you sleep,"

"To what?" I asked, slightly confused

"To everyone else," Midna said, shrugging

"How'd I do?" I ask, sitting up slightly

Malon grinned, "You were one of the cuter sleepers," She said, winking

"Right…" I said, I had started to get used to Malon's constant flirting, she didn't particularly care what gender her targets were and so had earned the label "not fussy", "What is it with people here and sneaking into my room…"

Saria frowned, "Who snuck into your room?"

"Uhh..." I said, "No one,"

"Ooh!" Malon said, "Has Linky-poos been putting the moves on my precious Zellie?" She asked wryly, making me blush slightly as I shake my head, she promptly laughs and pulls some clothes out of my drawers (including underwear) and hands them to me, grinning like a Cheshire cat, making blush even more as I try to hide my delicates from her hungry gaze. "Get dressed; we're going bowling with the guys, meet in the usual place," her grin grows as she adds, "Link will be there!"

"Don't care! Leave so I can get dressed!" I shout, jumping out of bed and pushing my intrusive friends out of my bedroom. I grabbed the clothes that Malon had given me and went into the bathroom to get changed (I was still paranoid because of the sheer number of intruders).

Once changed I went to the pond to find our little friend group there chatting. I was greeted by a series of hellos and heys, once Dark had ran back to wake up Mikau we were all ready and so we headed off to bowling. We had to take two cars because our group was so big, we decided the boys were going to go in Link's car and the girls would go in Malon's car.

Dark turned back around, grinning triumphantly as the machine blared, "Strike!" He jumped back over to the seats and plonked himself down next to Saria

"Yay! Well done, Dark!" She said, hugging him. I nudge Midna and Malon and point at them, we giggle at the scene, making a mental note to tease Saria severely for not hiding her thoughts better.

"Whose up next then?" Malon asked,

"That would be yours truly!" Link said, getting up and walking confidently over, picking up a ball and launching it down the bowling alley,

"So, when you gonna confess your undying love to Link?" Malon says casually as Link walks back to his seat, high-fiving Mikau and Dark

"WHAT!?" I shout, causing our entire group to turn to me with a slightly worried, questioning look. I turn back to Malon and once everyone has turned back to their own conversations, I say, "I don't _like_ Link!" I whisper angrily

Malon just rolls her eyes, "Sure you don't. Link! Yo Link! Get me some grub!" She shouts to him, earning her a confused look from Link

"Sure, Mal. What do you want?" He asked, then he went around the group, writing down the orders on a piece of paper, when he got to me he took my order, "Also, princess can you help me?" I don't answer immediately so he continues, "Please? I can't carry it all on my own…"

I glance at Malon, who winks at me, I sigh then say, "Sure, I'll help." I say, getting up and walking across with him towards the food counter, Link slips his piece of paper across the desk and we wait for the member of staff behind the counter to give us our order.

"So… how are your hands today?" Link asks, trying to spark up conversation

"They're fine," I said, "You know I'm fine standing here in silence, you don't have to try and awkwardly make small talk." I tell Link, turning back to the counter

Link holds out for roughly ten seconds before he finally folds, "I don't hate you." He says quietly

I roll my eyes, "One day you're going to need to stop telling lies to children,"

Link looks vaguely irritated, "I don't lie." He pouts making me giggle, "I really don't hate you, as I said before I-"

"Have a lot on your mind, yeah I know." I said

A man appears with two trays and Link hands him a 50 rupee note, thanks him and grabs some one of the trays from the counter. I take the other and we walk back over to our group. We started handing out the meals, when I gave Malon her meal she winked at me and said, "Thanks… princess!"

"Hey Sheik!" I say into my phone

"Hey Zellie!" He replies, "How's life at a good school?"

"It's good," I say, but my thoughts turn to my hands, "although I did burn my hands during chemistry,"

"How? Are you ok? Did you go to hospital? Who's fault is it? I'll kill them! Just give me a name and I'll get them in a few weeks, the bus workers are on strike and Dad's a bit of a…" Sheik pauses, partly to breath and partly to think of an insult but I don't give him the time to finish

"Sheik I'm fine!" I laugh his worries away, "It's no one's fault it was an accident and it doesn't hurt so no murder!"

"Oh yeah, Zellie, I have news!" He says with a hint of excitement in his voice

"What is it?" I ask

"Me and Tet are coming to Hyrule Academy after half term!"

A/N

Hey guys sorry for the wait, at least it wasn't a year, right?

Yeah this chapter didn't do much but I needed to introduce Link's secret and I forgot to mention earlier that Link and Dark were twins so that happened.

Other than that I don't have much to say.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a lovely review… or even a terrible one (as long as it's a least a little constructive)

So long folks!


	4. Chapter 4 - Week Two

**Review relies**

**Zelda – I shall try to differentiate from the others a bit more. Thanks for the necklace tip I have edited it in all the chapters, I agree a neck less Zelda would be rather terrifying. Thanks for the review!**

**Frozen789 – Thank you for the kind review!**

Chapter 4 – Week two

I awoke on Monday morning to the sound of my alarm clock, I flailed my arms in its general direction until by sheer luck I managed to find the off button. I got out of bed, grabbed my clothes and wandered, still half asleep into my bathroom. After showering and making myself presentable I went downstairs into the cafeteria. I was greeted by a few of my friends who had managed to drag themselves out of their beds, namely Link and Dark. Apparently none of the girls had been able to make it as far as breakfast yet.

I sat down with my breakfast beside Link and started eating, "Oh yeah, I got some exciting news!" I told the twins

Link looked up at me from his meal, "Yeah? What is it?" he asked

I looked at the brothers and said, "Next half term my brother and sister are joining Hyrule Academy!" I said, hardly containing my excitement, "It's going to be great to see them again!"

Dark looked at me curiously, "I didn't know you had a brother and sister, how old are they?" he asked

I smiled and said, "My brother, Sheik-" at the sound of this name Link looked directly up at me with shock written on his face, I ignored him and continued, "is my twin so he'll be in our year. And my sister, Tetra will be in year seven, same as Malon's sister, Romani," I said

Link and Dark exchanged a look that I couldn't decipher before Dark said, "That's wonderful!"

At this point we were joined by a rather sleepy looking Malon, "Hey guys," She said, yawning

"Hey Mal," Dark said, "Zelda, here was just telling us that here brother and sister are coming here next half term," Dark said

Malon squealed at the thought, "That's great Zel!" She said, before asking, "Is your brother cute? I bet he is!"

"Uhh…" Was my only response as I turned away from Malon, leaving her in her reverie

"Oh yeah, isn't your sister in the same year as Romani?" Malon asked, briefly returning to the land of the sane

"Yeah," I said, "Hopefully they'll get on well,"

We were joined shortly afterwards by Saria and Midna, Mikau was yet to awaken, but the rest of us ate our breakfast. I told Saria and Midna the news and they reacted worryingly similarly to Malon and I had to avoid the drooling girls and scold them severely much to Link and Dark's amusment. Link hadn't said anything since I told him about Sheik and Tetra but he looked concerned. I made a mental note to try and ask him later, maybe it had something to do with the way he'd been acting around me or what was on his mind.

I rushed into my homeroom, just on time. I took my seat at the back next to Link. He still had a worried expression on his face, "What's wrong with you?" I asked, turning to look at him

Link just looked at me for a while, as if deciding what to tell me, "Nothing," he said, turning to look straight in front of him

I laughed dryly, "Well that's just not true, I know you hate me-" Link shot me a look, "fine you don't hate me," I said rolling my eyes, "but still, if that's the case, why are you lying to me? It's clear that somethings bothering you."

Link looked at me again, "It doesn't matter," he said simply

"Clearly it does, please tell me what's going on with you. I know I've only known you for a week, but still, I won't call you insane… too much." Link cracked a smile

He sighed, still smiling and said, "I'll tell you when I understand it better, if I knew what was going on I'd tell you." He didn't look me in the eye once. I ignored this and decided not to bring him up on it, "So tell me more about your family," Link said, changing the subject

For the rest of the lesson Link and I discussed my family, I told him about my brother and sister and he listened intently. After class I looked for someone to walk to history with, but Link ran ahead and Ruto was off school today.

I walked down the corridors of the school in the general direction of my history class. I'd only been here for a week, but I felt pretty confident about finding my way around the buildings. I was about to enter my history classroom, but something caught my eye. It was two girls looking rather lost a little bit further up the corridor. Without a second thought I turned away from my classroom and walked over to the girls. "Umm… are you ok?" I asked the two girls.

One of the girls had very red hair, it reminded me of Malon's. The other girl had light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Both looked up at me, the red headed girl spoke first, "Umm… We're a little lost…" She said, looking embarrassed.

I smiled friendlily to the girls and said, "Where do you need to go, I'll help you,"

The girls returned my smile and told me that they needed to go Miss Cremia's Hylian literature, classroom so I started leading the way, "I'm Romani by the way," the Red head said, "And this is Aryll," She gestured to the blonde girl.

"I'm Zelda nice to meet you," I said, then pausing I looked at the girls, "Are you Malon's sister?" I asked Romani

Romani smiled and nodded, "Yep and Cremia's my big sister too," I nodded and started to tell the pair about Tetra

"My sister, Tetra will be joining next half term," I said, "She's going to be in your year, hopefully you'll get on well with her, she can be a bit excitable at times, but she's nice enough,"

We talked the rest of the way to Miss Cremia's classroom. When we got there I said goodbye to the girls and went back to Impa's history lesson. I was ten minutes late, hopefully she would accept my excuse, it seemed pretty reasonable to me. "Ah, Miss Harkinian, welcome in, better late than never," Miss Impa said, my face reddened as every set of eyes in the class turned to me.

"Uhh, sorry Miss. I was helping two year sevens who were lost," I said as I took my seat

"Well at least you were being useful, good job," Miss Impa said, nodding approvingly.

Class went quickly, we talked about the Hero of Time, a topic on which I am quite knowledgeable as it happens so the discussion was very interesting for me. I noticed as the bell rang that everyone got up and left, except for a certain blond haired individual who stayed sat down even after everyone else left. I looked over to him to see if he had any intention of leaving, but he stayed where he was, Miss Impa walked over to him. At this point I left because I was suddenly very aware that I was standing in the corner of the classroom staring at the pair.

I walked into Miss Cremia's English classroom with Malon and Midna, "Good morning girls," Miss Cremia said

"Morning Miss," Me and Midna said in greeting

"Sup sis?" Malon said, causing Miss Cremia to sigh and shake her head

"Mal what have I told you about being in school, you have to act like a normal student. As a teacher I'm not a lot to show any favouritism." Miss Cremia said

Malon stuck out her tongue at her sister, "You're no fun!"

Cremia returned the gesture then grinned, "I had to have the same conversation with Romani, she did the same thing!" She said, "Go on sit down before a proper teacher comes and sees!" Malon grinned and we took our seats. "Right class, eyes front!" Miss Cremia commanded the class, "Today we are going to make a start on the first coursework assignment, this is a joint essay on the Shakespeare play, Romeo and Juliet, so you are going to have to work in pairs."

The class chattered in excitement, Midna and Malon instantly grabbed each other, I looked at them smiled and only then that I realised I had no partner. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw a giant red pompadour looking back at me, the person being crushed beneath the copious amount of hair then spoke, "Hey gorgeous, guess who you get to be partners with?" Groose said

I looked around the classroom for anyone who didn't have a partner, Groose and I were the only ones left. I turned back to Groose, smiled politely and said, "Fine, let's be partners," I said, somewhat scared at the prospect.

Groose grinned then walked back to his seat. I turned to Malon, "Umm… Isn't he meant to work with me if we are being partners?"

Malon just looked at me for a second, grinning then once she realised I wasn't joking dropped the grin and said, "You're not kidding… Haven't you heard anything about Groose?"

I looked at her, "I heard he used to bully Link," I said

Malon raised her eyebrow, "Your being partners with your boyfriend's bully, classy Zel."

"Hey!" I said, "Firstly, Link is not my boyfriend and Link's a jerk to me so why should I care about him," I thought over what I had said and added, "No that's harsh, but he's not my boyfriend,"

Malon had barely put her eyebrow down before it shot up again, "Sure," she said, "I don't believe you," I pouted, making her giggle then she continued, "Anyway Groose is renowned for not doing any work, so it looks like this ones on you Zel," she shrugged. I glanced back at Groose and sure enough he was asleep at his desk, "Told you so," Malon said, following my gaze, "Oh yeah and a fair warning, he's a bit of a predator, if you catch my drift."

I turned back to her, "I don't really, no." I said, "I guess I'll just have to knuckle down then." I pulled out my books and got to work.

I sat down at our usual table for lunch, tray in hand. Instantly all eyes landed on me, "Umm… what did I do?" I asked, blushing slightly under their gaze.

"You are partners with the pompadour!?" Dark half shouted, causing the surrounding tables to turn their attention to me, "He's the world's biggest jackass!"

I shot a pointed look at Link who smirked and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by, "He's right, the pompadour is a jerk, and the person under it's even worse," Saria said, everyone at the table nodded in agreement

"Ok… but it's not like I had a choice; he was the only person left without a partner." I said, trying to defend myself

Midna nodded and said, "That's true, Malon and I worked together and there were no other people who didn't have partners."

The majority of the group seemed to understand, Malon turned to me with an evil glint in her eye, "So Zel, tell me more about this brother of yours,"

I walked out of my last lesson (Physics) and started walking back towards the dorms. I walked past several classrooms, mostly empty but when I passed Miss Impa's history classroom I heard what sounded like people whispering. Curious, I went up to the door and looked through silently, I saw what looked like Link, Dark and Miss Impa talking in hushed tones. "So, what does it mean?" Link asked

Miss Impa looked at him and shook her head sadly, "I'm not sure, although it's almost certainly not good,"

Dark nodded, "If there's three of them, who's the bearer?" he asked

Miss Impa looked deep in thought for a second then said, "This has never happened before, the cycle is broken… this could mean that there is more than three bearers, the may even share it," I frowned, three of them, who were they talking about.

Link glanced at Dark then said to Miss Impa, "Well if she's here and her siblings are coming soon, the pieces are being put in play-" Wait, I thought over what he said… are they talking about me? "If two of the three are here, where is the third?"

"Good question," Dark said, "But if he's coming we'll need to prepare, including the princess-" Princess? That's Link's nickname for me, or is there an actual princess involved, I thought. "Also, if you know who comes then I might turn, I've never been in my position in previous cycles."

"Yes, things are different this time, we may be starting a new cycle, which mean we might lose, we can't rely on our previous attempts." Miss Impa said

Suddenly I felt very aware that I was standing in a school corridor spying on two of my friends and a teacher. I stepped away from the door, unsure what they had been talking about, I knew I'd have to confess to Link that I'd overheard him, hopefully he wouldn't be too mad and he may even explain what he was talking about, it sounded serious. Hearing what he was saying made me inexplicably nervous, it didn't sound like a bucket of fun.

I walked back towards my dorm, dropped off my books in my room and then headed next door to Midna and Saria's room. "Hey Zel," Saria greeted me, she was sat at her desk reading a form

I looked around and saw no Midna, "Where's Mid?" I asked

Saria shrugged, "Probably got an activity," She looked back down at the papers in front of her.

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the papers she was looking at.

"Stuff for my work," she said, not looking up

"You mean school, right?" I asked

She shook her head, "No, the head wants me to run the academy's café, apparently almost everyone who worked their left last year,"

I nodded approvingly, "So who served us last week?" I asked

"Apparently they were just temporary workers, they couldn't keep doing it because they had too much school work."

"Fair enough, so what you looking at then?" I said, peering over her shoulder at the papers

"I'm going over the menu, I have to know what everything is," She said, she seemed to pause for a second before saying, "Do you want a job?"

I looked at her for a second, "What?"

"Well," she said, "Since they're putting me in charge, that means I control who gets hire, I need help and you would of course get paid."

I grinned, more money is always useful, and how could I refuse the opportunity to work in an ice-cream shop? "Sure, I'd love to, when do I start?" I said

Saria returned the grin, "work on weekends after school, so as soon as lessons end dump your books and then we can eat lunch in the café. Oh yeah and at ten till five on Sundays." She said

I nodded, that was reasonable and it would be fun so as long as I got my work done on time, the hours weren't all that important, "Sounds good, I'll be there," I said

"I'll be looking forward to it," Saria said, smiling as she handed me a copy of the menu, "Sorry but, learn this."

A/N

Sorry for the chapter, I'm not a fan of it, but there you have it, I had intended to do more but I have been quite busy, mostly worrying about my results, but also with Lfls and well everything.

If you read Lfls then you will know what I'm about to write as the last chapter had a similar A/N. Anyway the jist of it is I need more filler ideas, I would like to do more in school things, I know what to do when Sheik arrives, because everything involving sheik is good. And also some filler ideas for Lfls too but whateves.

Oh yeah and I still havn't really thought about the Christmas thing but I will discuss with people and try to come to a decision soon enough

Anyway remember to Review please, its always helpful for me and thanks to those who did.

See ya next time.


End file.
